The following U.S. Patents and Applications are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,359 discloses a hydraulic system for a combined power trim and shock absorbing piston-cylinder unit of an outboard motor that includes a reversible pump means having a trim-up port connected by a pressure responsive pilot valve piston cylinder units and a trim-down port through a reverse lock solenoid valve and a down-pilot spool valve providing full drain flow for trim-up and power flow for trim-down. An “up-reverse” pilot valve with a pressure operator is in parallel with the reverse lock valve and provides a restricted by-pass for limited trim-up in reverse. The trim-up hydraulic input or powered side of the cylinder units define a trapped hydraulic system creating “memory” in the system so after impact the motor returns to the original trim position. The return side permits relatively free-flow to permit “trail-out” under low impact. At high speed impact, the flow is restricted and cylinder pressure increases. At a selected point, a shock valve within the piston-cylinder opens and absorbs the shock forces. The piston unit includes an inner floating head telescoped into a head secured to the piston rod with a chamber thereby formed to store the liquid flow during shock movement. A metered orifice and check valve allows return to the original trim-set position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,607 discloses a throttle position sensor that is provided with a plurality of sensing elements which allow the throttle position sensor to provide a high resolution output to measure the physical position of a manually movable member, such as a throttle handle, more accurately than would otherwise be possible. The plurality of sensors significantly increases the redundancy of the sensor and allows its operation even if one of the sensing elements is disabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,643 discloses a calibration procedure that involves the steps of manually placing a throttle handle in five preselected positions that correspond with mechanical detents of the throttle control mechanism. At each of the five positions, one or more position indicating signals are received by a microprocessor of a controller and stored for future use. The five positions comprise wide open throttle in forward gear, wide open throttle in reverse gear, the shift position between neutral and forward gear, the shift position between neutral and reverse gear, and the mid-point of the neutral gear selection range. The procedure includes continuously monitoring signals provided by a sensor of the throttle control mechanism and mathematically determines the precise position of the throttle handle as a function of the stored position indicating signals. In one embodiment, each position indicating signal comprises three redundant signal magnitudes.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/590,360, filed Jan. 6, 2015, discloses a drivetrain for a marine propulsion device that includes an engine driving a crankshaft in a first direction, and a driveshaft connected in torque-transmitting relationship with the crankshaft and supported for rotation about a driveshaft axis. The drivetrain further includes a propeller shaft rotatable about a propeller shaft axis. A gearset and a selector clutch are configured to couple the propeller shaft and the driveshaft to each other in torque-transmitting relationship. A one-way clutch is disposed along the drivetrain upstream of the gearset. The one-way clutch prevents rotation of the crankshaft in a second, opposite direction so as to prevent ingestion of water by the engine via an engine exhaust system.